Power consumption of an electronic device is an important design consideration, especially for devices that receive power from a battery. An electronic device can include multiple functional blocks. To reduce the power consumed by the device, it is advantageous to remove power from particular functional blocks that are not currently being utilized. While individual functional blocks can include dedicated voltage regulator circuitry, such an arrangement may not be cost effective. Accordingly, a single voltage regulator can be utilized to selectively provide power to two or more functional blocks.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.